


Фиона Фогель

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Фиона Фогель

В шестнадцать лет все хотят умереть. Это Фиона Фогель знала твердо - так же твердо, как и то, что Дэн ее любит, что она хорошенькая, и что сама она умереть не хочет.  
Откуда она все это знала? Очень просто: ей сказал Дэн. Дэн говорил Фионе все, что ей нужно было знать - вот она и знала.

"Я тебя люблю, - сказал Дэн, забирая ее от тетушки Норы. - Я люблю тебя и никому не отдам."  
Фиона тогда была совсем маленькая, но все равно все поняла. Что тут понимать: мама с папой умерли, тетушка Нора забрала ее себе, не спросив Дэна, а теперь Дэн забрал ее обратно. Очень просто - так же просто, как облить дом тетушки Норы бензином и поджечь. Даже ребенок бы справился.

"А ведь ты хорошенькая, - сказал Дэн, глядя, как она крутится перед зеркалом в новом платье в красный горошек. - Я бы любил тебя, даже будь ты страшнее греха уныния, но ты хорошенькая. Иди сюда, а потом я тебя сфотографирую".  
И Фиона, которая была уже постарше, снова все поняла. Тут тоже все было просто - так же просто, как сесть на колени к Дэну и закрыть глаза. А потом Дэн ее сфотографировал: в новом платье в горошек, с развязавшимся бантом и гольфами, сползшими на туфли. За гольфы Фиона очень ругалась, но Дэн только смеялся.

"Ты ведь не хочешь умереть, Фиона, - сказал Дэн, когда она спустилась в подвал их очередного дома среди ночи, потому что ей показалось, что там что-то происходит. - Я точно знаю, что не хочешь."  
И Фиона, которая была уже почти совсем взрослой, поняла все еще раньше, чем Дэн договорил.  
"У тебя салфетки кончились, - сказала она. - Я принесу с кухни." И Дэн улыбнулся и кивнул - он бы, наверное, даже погладил ее по голове, но у него руки были грязные, а салфеток под рукой не было.

Дэн всегда все знал и всегда был прав. Поэтому когда он сказал, что в шестнадцать лет все хотят умереть, Фиона не стала спорить. Тем более, что она как раз читала дневник, найденный ими под столешницей в комнате Бена Бакли, или Рона Райли, или Дона Дамми, она не помнила точно. Дневник был прилеплен скотчем к столешнице снизу, почти такой же дурацкий тайник, как в ящике с нижним бельем, но не такой противный. И в дневнике было написано: "О боже, я хочу умереть. Лайза теперь встречается с Кенни, а на меня даже не смотрит. Отец забрал ключи от тачки, будто это я виноват, что бампер слетел, а мать забыла, что обещала испечь пирог на мой день рождения. Я не хочу жить, черт, я просто не хочу жить!" Так что Дэн был прав. И совершенно непонятно было, почему Бен, Рон или Дон капризничает - теперь, когда его желание вот-вот исполнится.

Один раз Фиона даже спросила. Ей все равно нечего было делать, очередной дневник она уже прочитала, а Дэн все возился с фотоаппаратом, устанавливал штатив, настраивал свет. Рон или Бен явно был недоволен, и Фиона спрыгнула с лестницы, на которой сидела, и подошла к нему, стараясь не забрызгать туфли. Дэн был бы очень расстроен, если бы она забрызгала туфли, а Фиона не хотела расстраивать Дэна.  
"Ты же хотел умереть, - сказала Фиона Рону или Бену. - Все же в порядке, разве нет?"  
Он посмотрел на нее, как на дурочку, и вылил изо рта немного крови. Наверняка старался попасть на туфли, но Фиона дурочкой не была и вовремя отскочила.  
"Это я виноват, - сказал Дэн от фотоаппарата. - Давно пора было начать снимать, но мне не нравится свет. Однако это не повод пачкать туфли моей сестры, Бен. Или Рон. Я тобой недоволен."  
И он отошел от фотоаппарата, а Фиона отошла подальше от Рона. Потому что когда Дэн бывал недоволен, лучше было отойти подальше. Хорошо, что он никогда не сердился на Фиону.

Да, Дэн никогда не сердился на Фиону - даже когда она делала что-нибудь не так. Он не сердился на нее, когда она толкнула в туалете кафе девочку, которой не понравилось Фионино платье, и девочка упала и проткнула себе глаз чем-то острым. Им тогда пришлось срочно уезжать из этого города, но Дэн не ругался. А что-то острое забрал у Фионы и выкинул. Но потом подарил ей другое.  
И когда Фиона сама привела домой какого-то Барни или Родни, Дэн не сердился. Фиона угостила Барни или Родни чаем и печеньями, а когда Дэн смог отвлечься от своих дел и присоединился к ним, рассказала, что Барни познакомился с ней в торговом центре, трогал ее за грудь в парке и спрашивал, дома ли родители. Фиона сказала, что родителей дома нет, и Родни сказал: пойдем тогда к тебе. Дэн был недоволен тем, что Родни вольно повел себя с Фионой; он так и сказал - мне не нравится, когда кто-то лапает мою сестру; и Фиона видела, что стало с руками Барни, когда Дэн с ним закончил; и Дэн был так зол, что даже не стал делать фотографии; но на саму Фиону он не сердился.

Хотя про фотографии Дэн забывал редко. Он всегда фотографировал: когда Фиона просыпалась, он приходил с фотоаппаратом и не выпускал ее из постели час или два; когда Фиона наряжалась, он помогал ей выбрать платье, и это тоже затягивалось надолго; когда они ходили гулять, он фотографировал Фиону и на улице, и на скамейке в парке, и в кафе с молочным коктейлем (ванильным, без добавок), и даже в переулке за мусорными баками, где Фиона разговаривала с мальчиком-бродяжкой, который был таким грязным, что они решили не звать его в гости, Дэн тоже ее сфотографировал.  
Но из людей Дэн снимал только Фиону. Потому что все остальное не считается. Все, что хочет умереть, не считается, говорил Дэн, и Фиона была с ним совершенно согласна. Она-то вовсе не хотела умереть.

Иногда то, что хотело умереть, пыталось с ними разговаривать. Пыталось сказать им, что оно передумало. Пыталось уговорить Дэна не делать этого, и того тоже, и вообще ничего не делать. Предлагало деньги. Но все это тоже не считалось: оно хотело умереть, и точка.  
Так было всегда, и Фиона думала, что так будет всегда.

Но однажды в каком-то городе, Фиона не помнила, как он назывался, все стало по-другому. Сперва все было как обычно: и дом был обычный, и Дэн делал все как обычно, и Бобби или Тедди, который пришел с Дэном, был тоже обычный. И Дэн, как обычно, увел его в подвал, а Фиона допила чай, убрала посуду и тоже спустилась. Только этот Тедди был еще совсем цел, и даже пол был еще не грязный. И он стоял перед Дэном на коленях и делал ртом то, что никто не должен был делать, кроме Фионы. А Дэн смотрел на него сверху вниз и тоже делал то, что не должен был делать ни с кем, кроме Фионы. Он фотографировал.  
Фиона сперва даже не знала, что сказать. Она просто стояла на лестнице и смотрела - смотрела, как этот Бобби двигает головой то вперед, то назад, а по вискам у него течет пот, и лицо бледное, и руки, которые он не знает, куда деть, дрожат на весу над коленями. А Дэн был такой же, как обычно, будто ничего не происходит. Только он фотографировал.  
И Фиона нащупала в кармане платья что-то острое, подошла и воткнула этому Бобби в шею, чтобы он больше так не делал. А Дэн взял его голову за волосы, вздрогнул, еще раз вздрогнул и сказал: "Неплохо. Как ты это придумала? Нужно будет повторить."

И тогда Фиона поняла, что теперь все будет по-другому. А Дэн этого не понял и не успел остановить Фиону. Так что все стало по-другому очень быстро. Фотоаппарат было жальче всего, потому что он разбился - только все равно теперь некому было снимать Фиону в постели, и в платьях, и с молочным коктейлем.  
Но что еще она могла сделать?  
Дэн ведь говорил, что любит ее.  
И она совсем не хотела умереть.


End file.
